This invention relates to an automated vehicle shutdown sequence, and more particularly, the invention relates to a automated vehicle shutdown sequence adapted for use with a portable handheld computing device.
Passenger vehicles have utilized automated vehicle shutdown sequences to perform particular functions within a vehicle control system once the vehicle has been turned off. For example, modem vehicles turn the headlights off after a predetermined time once the ignition switch has been turned off. Similarly, modem vehicles may set the parking brake once the ignition switch is turned off. These simple, independent shutdown sequences are permanently programmed into the vehicle control modules and are not capable of being modified. Since passenger vehicles are produced in very high volumes with relatively few vehicle options, the automated vehicle shutdown sequence can not be modified by the user.
By contrast, heavy duty vehicle trucks such as truck tractors are produced in low volumes and have a large number of system packages available. For example, a heavy duty truck will have numerous engine and transmission combinations as well as other vehicle systems, such as brake systems and trailer slider systems. As a result, it is very difficult to provide an automated vehicle shutdown sequence that will work for a large number of heavy duty trucks. Furthermore, different truck for a particular truck operators may desire different shutdown sequences. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a user programmable automated shutdown sequence that may be tailored for a particular heavy duty vehicle truck combination. A user programmable automated vehicle shutdown sequence requires a plurality of inputs and a display for most convenient use to the user. It is common for heavy duty truck operators to use more than one truck. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a automated vehicle shutdown sequence that may be programmed by a particular truck user and taken from truck to truck.
The present invention provides a system for automatically shutting down a vehicle. The system includes a vehicle system for performing a vehicle function such as brakes for performing braking of the vehicle. A vehicle control system controls the vehicle system by controlling valve switches or actuators to manipulate the vehicle system. A portable handheld computing device includes a program defining a vehicle shutdown sequence. Preferably, the portable handheld computing device is what is known as a personal digital assistant (PDA), such as a Handspring(copyright) or Palmpilot(copyright). A cradle removably receives the portable handheld computing device to connect the portable handheld computing device with the vehicle control system, such as through the vehicle databus. A switch enables the portable handheld computing device to command the vehicle control system to perform the vehicle shutdown sequence. The switch may be an ignition switch a dedicated vehicle shutdown sequence switch, or an icon on a PDA display touch screen. Once the switch has been actuated, the program residing on the portable handheld computing device commands the vehicle control systems to perform the vehicle shutdown sequence. For example, the vehicle shutdown sequence may command the pneumatic power control system to purge a wet tank to remove the water from the wet tank to prevent it from rusting.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a automated vehicle shutdown sequence that may be programmed by a particular truck user for a particular truck and taken from truck to truck.